Data is maintained by a number of different systems. It is oftentimes desirable to provide the data maintained by one system to another system. For example, it may be desired to populate the database of one system with the data extracted from another system, such as to synchronize the databases or migrate the data to a different system, such as to transfer data from a legacy system to a newer system and/or to transfer data to a third party system. While some systems are configured to process and store data of the same data stream type, such as data having the same format, many systems are configured to process and store data in accordance with different data stream types, such as by data having different formats. As such, data that is intended to be transferred between systems that operate in accordance with different data stream types, such as in accordance with differently formatted data, cannot simply be transferred therebetween since the recipient system would be unable to properly interpret the data. Instead, an interface may be developed to facilitate the transfer of data between the disparate systems. The interface may be relatively costly to develop since the software that implements the interface must be written specifically for data transferred between the two systems. As such, a different interface must be designed for each unique pair of systems between which data is to be transferred, thereby further increasing the costs associated with such data transfer.
By way of example, a healthcare system may include a plurality of systems, many of which may process and store data that is formatted in different manners. For example, a healthcare system may include a clinical system including a clinicals database, a quality monitoring system having a quality monitoring database and systems relating to the laboratory, orders, results, patient administration that have respective databases. The databases of each of these systems, including the clinicals database and the quality monitoring database, may each be configured to process and store differently formatted data. However, it may be useful in some instances to transfer data between the databases. In order to do so, however, an interface must be developed that is specifically designed to facilitate the transferred data between the clinicals database and the quality monitoring database. Separate interfaces must then be developed if data is to be transferred between any of the other systems that process and store differently formatted data.